Listening With Your Heart: Part 2
by megan3
Summary: Maxi's truth comes out and it's more than Shelby can handel.


Listening With Your Heart: Part 2  
  
Your heart is your flashlight into your soul.  
~ Unknown ~  
  
The episode would take place after Kat graduated. Scott is staying for good and him and Shelby are in bliss. Auggie and Juliette are "floating", and Daisy and Ezra are searching the idea of romance. David is alone.  
Next day around lunch.  
*************************  
Maxi, Shelby, and Scott are discussing at one table alone.  
Shelby: I still can't believe we both ended up (beat look of disgust)here.  
Maxi: Yea, well you know me always following the lead.  
Shelby: I'm going to go get some napkins.  
Scott: Shel, are you actually trying to set a good impression.  
Shelby goes and gets in line.  
Maxi: You really love her don't you?  
Scott: Is it that obvious?  
Maxi: Only, because whenever you see her, say her name, or talk to her you get this look in your eyes.  
Scott: Have you ever had that look before.  
Maxi: I thought I was in love once, but I hope that wasn't the real thing.  
Shelby returns.  
Shelby: So, I was meaning to ask you how is Scott and Sarah doing?  
Maxi gets this look that freezes on her face so you couldn't read it.  
Maxi: They're engaged much to my disapproval.  
Scott: Who are they?  
Maxi:Sarah is my sister and Scott and her have been dating since I was 11.  
Shelby realizing her discomfort.  
Shelby: How's Juliette as a buddy?  
Maxi: She squeals all the time. Tomorrow I am taking a tylenol. Do they have any here? Coofee any caffiene?  
Shelby: No they're afraid we'll be crazed. As if we could. sarcastic.  
Scott: Well, we couldn't handel that could we. playfully.  
Shelby: You know if you weren't so cute and if I didn't love you so much I would have socked you, but instead I'll (kiss)  
Maxi: Okay hate to break-up the love fest, but is Ezra dating anybody?  
Both: You mean that you like Ezra?  
Maxi: What he's cute in a ...  
Shelby: Wierd sort-of boyish way.  
Maxi: He seems nice.  
Scott: He is I just would have never thought that a girl like you would go for that.  
Maxi: Well, that shows how much you know about me.  
Shelby: He is her type I mean Danny had long hair and had alove affiar with drugs and..  
Maxi: Ok enough 'bout him already.  
Scott: Who's Danny?  
Shelby: My drug dealer and her ex.  
Scott: Did he get you both started?  
Yea,  
Maxi: He shot me up the first time when I was asleep.  
Shelby: I met him from Patty who met him through our "buisness". That's what he wanted for the trade off.  
Maxi seeing the look on Scott's face quickly replies.  
maxi: Shelby never gave him that. I met Danny through Patty and after we started dating, when he was out I would sneak some drugs to Shelby and Patty.  
Scott: Wouldn't you get caught by him?  
Maxi: I did once and he beat the tar out of me.  
Shelby was getting nervous.  
Shelby: So, ahh Scott do you wanna meat tonight after lights out behind the tool shed.  
Scott: Yea, definatly.  
*****************************  
Ezra: Daisy, are we you know?  
Daisy: i don't know yet.  
Ezra: Why not?  
Daisy: Part of me is afraid and the other is happy with the way things are.  
Ezra: So, do you want to stay this way or move on.  
Daisy: Can we stay this way? I won't date David? can you wait for me?  
Ezra: I guess I could wait.  
Daisy: Ok, so we stay friends.  
******************************  
David is sitting with Jules and Auggie.  
Juliette: Do you really like her?  
David: I love her awsome size......  
Auggie: She reminds me alot of Shel.  
Juliette: She even treats me the way Shelby does.  
Auggie: You were hoping for a bond there?  
Juliette: Yea, but you're enough for me.(kiss)  
David: Ok enough of the One Life to Live scene.  
Juliette: If you felt this way you would do it too.  
David: I want to feel that way with her.  
Auggie: You'll never get her.  
David: Watch me.  
Auggie: Yea I'll watch you crash and burn.  
David: At least I can write that down.  
Auggie: You wanna start somethin'?  
David: No I wanna go and start somethin' with her.  
*******************************  
Sophie:Maxi, can I talk to you for a second?  
Maxi:(reluctant) Yes.  
Sophie: You like it here yet?  
Maxi: It's better than where I was.  
Sophie: You wanna talk about that?  
Maxi: no I'm not ready yet.  
Sophie: When you are you can tell any time any place.  
Maxi: Thanks.  
*******************************  
Sophie: Peter, whenever I try to talk to her she clams-up.  
Peter: It's only her first day.  
Sophie: I know, but I hate seeing that look in her eyes it's like she's lost.  
Peter: They all have that for a while.  
******************************  
Next day at group  
Sophie: Maxi, can you particapate today?  
Maxi: I'll try that's the best I can do.  
Sophie: Finish this: I am....., Juliette.  
Juliette: I am human, Maxi.  
Maxi: I am..... blank (cries and runs out)  
Shelby runs after her.  
Shelby: You know you can tell me.  
Maxi: I'm not ready.  
Shelby: I am going to ask you something and I need you to answer.  
Maxi: Okay.  
Scott runs up behind Maxi.  
Shelby sees him and knows he can understand this.  
Shelby: Were you abused by Scott I mean sexually?  
Maxi: (breaks down) Why me, what did I do,I made him do this.  
Scott steps up, and hugs her.  
Scott: No you didn't my step-mother did it to me ,too.  
Shelby sighs and runs to get help knowing that she will have to let her pain out later with Scott. In the meantime she would have to have her shell.  
********************************  
Lodge.  
Sophie: That was good......  
Shelby: Sophie, come help us.  
They run to where Scott and Mazi were.  
Sophie: Maxi, what happened?  
Maxi: He abused me (breaks down) he raped me.  
Sophie gets the same look in her eye when she saw Shelby brek-down.  
Sophie: It's not your fault and we are going to get through this, but first you need to tell me and Peter exactly what hapened.  
Maxi just embraces Sophie as they walk towards the office.  
Shelby: Scott, I never knew.... I never knew.  
Scott just turns Shelby around and hugs her.  
Scott: It's okay Shel. It's okay now. I love you so much.  
Fade   
******************************  
The next part should be up by Monday. I hope all you S&S fans are happy. They are staying together. Sorry D&E fans.   
  



End file.
